Notions, Commotions, and Motions
by NotAContrivance
Summary: A companion piece to Delusions, Illusions, and Elusions. No spoilers. Set around the time Lorelai was going to marry Max.


Okay. I was bored. I felt like writing a companion piece to DIE. lol. DIE! The initials. Anyways, this is set around the time Lorelai got married. No spoilers. And yeah. I don't flame you, you don't flame me. Simple as that. Reviews are appreciated. This one's like WAYY more serious. *****  
  
Notions, Commotions, and Motions  
  
She trudged into his diner, still wearing her wedding dress. He pushes the mug of now cold coffee to her. She drinks it in silence, knowing this is the best she'll get from now on. But somehow, that unsettles her.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asks quietly.  
  
His head snaps up. He's tense from the lack of sleep he's gotten.  
  
"Yes?" Luke snaps in that hollow tone of his.  
  
Maybe, Lorelai thinks, maybe the town was right. But the shred of doubt is erased quickly.  
  
"You didn't come," Lorelai states.  
  
He knows this. He doesn't need reminders; he's been having nightmares about it for weeks.  
  
"I know. I was busy," Luke says in a tone that would convince one that he's detached, though he's far from it.  
  
Lorelai nods and looks into her coffee.  
  
"This doesn't change anything, you know," Lorelai replies.  
  
Luke frowns.  
  
"You're wrong," He says simply.  
  
Pause.  
  
"It changes everything," Luke says, and sorrow cuts through the air.  
  
Lorelai looks curiously at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asks quietly.  
  
Luke scrubs the counter hard. It is suddenly very interesting to him.  
  
"We can't go on the way we did before. You're married," Luke replies guiltily.  
  
Lorelai walks around the counter, and surprisingly, he makes no protest. He simply has no energy for it. She's married now. And he'll never get the chance. Why, oh, why did he wait?  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
And Lorelai sees something in them she's never seen before. Love. For her. And it scares her. So she runs.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai wakes up and frowns. She has to get some sleep. Why does she have to get married? Why?  
  
Lorelai sinks back into her pillows and drifts off to sleep.  
  
But one lazy thought occurs to her as she snuggles up to nothing in particular.  
  
Why does she have to get married?  
  
***  
  
This time, it's different. Literally. Lorelai could've sworn she'd already done this. But she hadn't.  
  
Luke's downstairs. And he's talking about why Rachel left.  
  
"Why'd she leave?" The question slips from her mouth, unbidden.  
  
Luke sighs and wonders if he should tell her. He should. Rachel told him not to wait long.  
  
"Because of you," Luke blurts quickly, seconds before the doorbell rings.  
  
Lorelai's fascinated. She ignores the doorbell and stares at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai asks distractedly.  
  
Luke sighs. The rapping at the door continues.  
  
"She thought-She thought. That I was. I-in l-l-l-l-love with you," Luke stutters.  
  
Lorelai looks at him awkwardly. Then she smiles and starts laughing.  
  
"Oh! That's a good one! You and me. Together. That's crazy!" Lorelai giggles.  
  
Luke's face falls, but she does not notice, or care. Luke recovers quickly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Crazy thought, huh?" Luke lies.  
  
The rapping continues at the door continues and Luke fakes a laugh.  
  
"I should be going," Luke mumbles.  
  
Lorelai cannot stop laughing.  
  
"Yeah. You should," Lorelai gasps.  
  
Luke turns to leave. But before he can go, everything around him turns hazy. The rapping swirls with the laughter and so do the colors as Luke and everything around him goes down the drain.  
  
***  
  
He wakes this time. Not this dream again. He'd go back in time, if he could. But he can't. And Luke decides to move on and try to sleep. He's just about to drift off when he hears her faint cries.  
  
"Luuuuke! Stella!" She yells, though it sounds like a whisper to him.  
  
He wipes his eyes and walks to the window, hearing the rock bounce off its surface. He's surprised the glass doesn't break. He opens the window and she calls to him. He immediately gets her drift and opens the diner door. She comes in, wearing her wedding dress, even though her wedding's a day away.  
  
"Why are you here?" Luke snaps.  
  
Lorelai winces, why was he so grumpy? Lorelai looks at him, smiling and that makes him frown.  
  
"Sleep with me," She says huskily.  
  
Luke nearly drops the coffee pot he's holding. He carefully sets it on the counter.  
  
"WHAT?" He bellows.  
  
Lorelai smiles flirtily at him and he blinks, very confused.  
  
"Sleep with me," Lorelai repeats.  
  
He gives her an awkward look, but, for once, she's serious.  
  
She ignores his non-response and kisses him. He's surprised, but he responds. After all, he's been longing to kiss her since he first laid eyes on her all those years ago. However, Luke is not a man without morals. He shouldn't be doing this. SHE shouldn't be doing this.  
  
He breaks the kiss.  
  
"No, we can't do this," He breathes.  
  
Lorelai smiles sweetly.  
  
"I think we can," She whispers, leaning closer to him.  
  
He shakes his head, but she kisses him anyways and he is no longer in control of his destiny. Upstairs, the frilly curtains sway in the cold night's breeze.  
  
***  
  
They both wake up this time. Lorelai is almost sure she shouldn't marry Max. But then again, she wouldn't marry Luke either.  
  
But, Luke had never asked her.  
  
That was a lie, she thought. But she promised herself if she had another that she'd call off the wedding.  
  
Luke got up, bones creaking, and took an icy shower. He'd need it for the long days ahead of him. The dreams were getting worse. He sits in his chair and drifts off.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai runs to the diner faster than she has ever run in her life. She didn't want to awaken Rory now. She just had to talk to Luke. Luke was outside, cooling off on a walk. She ran to him and he stopped walking.  
  
"I can't marry Max," Lorelai blurts.  
  
Luke raises an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Luke asks curiously, hoping that this is true.  
  
Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I don't love him. Like I should, anyways," Lorelai whispers.  
  
Somehow, the words sound so real.  
  
"Oh. Wow. You love someone else?" Luke replies, fighting the hope in his tone.  
  
Lorelai opens her mouth and starts to answer. He interrupts her with a kiss. She does nothing. The kiss lasted three seconds and just after Lorelai realized that Luke had kissed her, he stopped. Luke backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was totally out of line," Luke apologized.  
  
Lorelai's face was undecipherable.  
  
"No, Luke, it's-" Lorelai began.  
  
***  
  
Luke woke up. He shivered. Stupid wishful brain. That would never happen. Ever. He fell back asleep. As if it were as simple as that.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai walks down the aisle. She sees Max at the end of it. The pastor asks if anyone has any objections. No one says a word. The priest is about to continue, but the doors slam open and everyone looks.  
  
It's Luke. Red-faced, flannel wearing, Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap, Burger Boy Luke. He's panting, but he's still there. He came, she thinks happily.  
  
The pastor looks towards him, nose in the air. It's obvious he doesn't approve of Luke's timely arrival or his dress.  
  
"Who are you?" He calls snottily.  
  
Luke scowls. The whole church is focused on him.  
  
"I have an objection," Luke replies calmly.  
  
Everyone gapes at him and he glares.  
  
This is the same Luke who asked her out, the same Luke she almost kissed, the Luke whose diner she painted, the man who found Stella. The man that everyone says loves her. One of her best friends. Her coffee provider.  
  
Does he love her? There's a large possibility. Especially considering that he has an objection.  
  
Does she love him? I don't know. Maybe. Her own words. To her mother. Weeks ago.  
  
Does she love Max? No. How could she marry him when she told her mother that she maybe had feelings for another man? Either way, the decision was made.  
  
"Why?" Rory voices the question on everyone's mind.  
  
Luke looks Lorelai bravely in the eye.  
  
"I love her. That's why," Luke says boldly.  
  
Lorelai is silent. Max asks the pastor to ignore Luke. But Luke doesn't give up. Lorelai Gilmore is never speechless.  
  
Everyone else cannot believe that Luke had the guts to tell Lorelai this.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai replies, walking to Luke.  
  
Luke has a huge radiant smile on his face. He's happier that he's ever been. In his entire life. Their hands join. She leans in and whispers.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Luke leans in and kisses her. She responds back.  
  
Max realizes he's been jilted and frowns. Lorelai smiles breathlessly.  
  
"Either way, there will be a wedding here today," Lorelai laughs, dragging Luke along.  
  
What a ride it'll be. But, they're both truly alive. Lorelai wonders, what will her parents say?  
  
***  
  
Lorelai wakes up, positive that she doesn't love Max by now. She knows she cannot marry him. She creeps from her bed and walks downstairs, only to find a man at her door. This just got much more difficult.  
  
***  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! 2:21 A.M. 


End file.
